The throttle valve is in the generic sense a spool valve which adjusts hydraulic pressure to insure proper line pressure for the amount of torque that is being applied to the transmission clutch packs based on throttle position. In many applications, a General Motors THM 200-R4 automatic transmission, for example, a linkage comprising a throttle valve [TV] cable, connected to the accelerator pedal through the engine throttle mechanism utilizing a rotatable throttle member, communicates the rate of engine torque change to the transmission via the throttle valve, causing the throttle valve to move, opening or closing passages which modulates hydraulic pressure.
An ideal geometric relationship for communicating the engine torque to the transmission is established when the throttle valve control mechanism causes the throttle valve to move at a constant rate from idle to a full or wide open throttle position, the throttle valve control mechanism begins displacing the throttle valve at the instant the vehicle operator accelerates from idle, and finally when the vehicle is accelerated to full or wide open throttle position, the throttle valve is fully depressed to the limit of its design.
Mechanisms for controlling transmission throttle valves are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,983 shows a lever mechanism for a cable linkage including a control lever mounted on a rotary shaft for rotation therewith, a base plate mounted on the rotary shaft and fixed to the control lever for rotation therewith, and a lever plate adjustably assembled with the base plate and connected at one side of its outer peripheral portion to one end of the cable linkage. The lever plate is provided at its outer peripheral portion with a semicircular guide surface having a center located substantially at a rotation fulcrum of the lever plate. The cable linkage is supported on the semicircular guide surface of the lever plate. And the lever plate is displaceable on the base plate. During the assembly process, the distance between the semicircular guide surface and the rotation fulcrum is adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,140 illustrates an improved throttle valve regulating system for automatic transmissions for motor vehicles. The throttle valve reciprocates in a bore as a result of the action of a plunger and a throttle valve spring to control the flow and pressure of transmission fluid or oil to effect gear shifting. A rigid spacing element of predetermined length received within the throttle valve spring is provided for urging the valve towards a full throttle position in the event that the valve sticks in the bore in a lower throttle position. The system further includes a high rate spring located in the full throttle position in the bore to prevent sticking of the valve in that position, and a low rate spring similarly positioned in the bore to counteract the force of the throttle valve spring for returning the throttle valve to a low throttle or zero position. The reciprocating throttle valve includes at least one land or circumferential flange having sharpened edges for shearing large particles or other impurities introduced into the bore with the transmission fluid which might otherwise become wedged between the valve and the bore and cause sticking of the valve in a fixed position in the bore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,380 defines a throttle valve operating cam of an automatic transmission and an output control member of an automotive engine that are interconnected so as to cooperate with each other by a cable consisting of an outer tube and an inner cable. The inner cable is connected to the throttle valve operating cam and the output control member. One end of the outer tube is connected first to the automatic transmission. The other end of the outer tube is regulated in position relative to a cable fitting member secured to the automotive engine and then fixed to the cable fitting member secured to the automotive engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,425 comprises a method for adjusting the throttle valve cable in an automatic transmission. In a motor vehicle automatic transmission, for example a General Motors THM 700-R4 automatic transmission, the TV cable forms part of the mechanical link between the throttle pedal, the throttle valve linkage on a fuel delivery system (e.g., a carburetor or electronic fuel injector), and the throttle valve. The TV cable is adjusted using a sleeve and spring installed at the distal end of the TV cable between the cable end clamp and a teardrop shaped cable end fitting on the TV cable. The spring opposes the movement of the cable end fitting toward the distal end of the TV cable so that the cable end fitting is at its maximum distal position only at fully open throttle. This gives the vehicle operator the shift feel of a shorter TV cable at most throttle openings. The sleeve and spring are installed only on TV cables in automatic transmission that do not have TV cable end fittings permanently attached to a throttle cam.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,855,091 defines a system which includes an adapter assembly which is mounted on the rotatable throttle member of a fuel management device. A cam assembly is selectively position able on the adapter assembly so as to adjust the rate of throttle valve cable pull. The can assembly has guide pins which move within guide slots on the adapter assembly. The cam assembly also has an adjustment slot which receives an adjustment screw connected to the adapter assembly. The cam assembly is positioned on the adapter assembly so that the adjustment screw occupies a desired location along the adjustment slot, and then the adjustment screw is tightened to lock the cam assembly in place.
Prior art addresses the need for a method of actuating the transmission throttle valve control cable in applications which did not originally accommodate a throttle valve cable [TV cable] by utilizing the lever opposite from the accelerator pedal linkage attachment to serve as an attachment point for an assembly which directly attaches to, and controls the displacement of the TV cable. Additionally, prior art fails to address issues involving physical clearance based on the configuration of the bell crank.
In view of the aforementioned limitations, there is a need for an improvement to be made to existing technology to combat these issues.